Dulce disposición
by shaakeeit
Summary: Es un poco AU. Se situa cuando Naomi y Emily van a la universidad y compaginan trabajo.
1. Miércoles libro

**Primero de todo, este es mi primer fic. Así que piedad. . . Simplement tenía ganas de publicarlo. Llevo mucho leyendo pero no me he atrevido a subir nada. Sera un three shoot o algo asi, no creo que se me alargue más de eso, quizás un par más no lo se.**

**Naomi PoV, las PoV cambiaran :) . Se situa mas o menos cuando ambas compaginan trabajo y universidad. La vida de emily esta un poco jodida y naomi la anima.**

**No poseo nada de Skins, por mucho que me gustara. Nada es mio u.u**

Miércoles libro

_Naomi_

Tenía la boca entreabierta, su respiración era pesada. Los labios secos y un poco agrietados. Sus ojos cerrados se veían cansados, debido a las ojeras. Su rostro pálido -eso era extraño, ya que soy yo mucho más pálida que Emily-. En general se la veía agotada. Pero en ese estado, con cara de niña pequeña aún. No lo pude evitar, mi mano se acerco a su mejilla y con mi pulgar rocé su piel. Me estremecí, todavía estaba caliente. Y de repente, Emily estornudo abriendo a su vez sus dos orbes marrones. Se podía apreciar todavía ese rojo de llorar ayer por la noche. Su cuerpo seguía en la misma posición que hacía varias horas: los brazos sujetos fuertemente a mi cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me apresuré, sé que no era necesario pero preocuparme por ella era instintivo- Puedo pedir hora para el médico o si prefieres vamos a comprar lo que nos receto ayer el doctor de guardia por teléfono…-me empecé a estresar. Emily me miro con esa mirada que hiela, para que me callara.

-Me duele la cabeza, cállate por favor-su voz sonó rota. Eso me jodió –no la voz rota no, sino el que me callara-. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada mirándome. Algo en mi rostro lo reflejó porque de golpe sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, llorando otra vez.

-Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo así, sabes que ahora sin ti…-tragó saliva, ahora sollozando, como si lo que fuese a decir fuera insoportable para ella- Joder, que lo siento. Que vaya puta mierda, que no sé por qué estoy así de… jodidamente baja.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, mientras a la vez buscaba mi protección. Coloqué su cabeza en mi pecho, acunándola y besando su cabeza. Meciéndola y susurrándole diversas sandeces, de esas que ella tanto aprecia, pero que necesito decírselas, necesito que lo sepa.

-Ems, está bien, solo estas enferma. Yo estoy aquí, no me voy, ya no me voy. Todos los recuerdos que te vengan, son pasados. No te dejaré. Escúchame –y se que lo hacía, poco a poco dejaba de sollozar, ahora solo lágrimas silenciosas- te quiero, todo y que estés cansada de escucharlo…

-No me canso, jamás podría –me arrebata la palabra. Siento su frágil puño dándome un golpe en el pecho.

-No me interrumpas –sonrió

-Joder, echaba de menos tu sonrisa ya…-lo decía de verdad, la echaba de menos. Ella sonríe más anchamente ante mí comentario. Sus lágrimas aún humedeciéndole las mejillas. Ya no me molesto en secárselas, se verá preciosa igual.

-Continúa, de verdad que necesito oírlo –ella sabía que luego se arrepentiría de portarse como una inmadura, pero de verdad que pocas veces la había visto así de baja.

-No puedo soportar verte así, se que todo te ha salido jodidamente mal y encima estas enferma…

-Joder Naoms, no me jodas. ¿Qué todo me ha salido mal?-escupió con sarcasmo- He perdido mi puto empleo. Mi madre por no hablarme, ni me mira a los ojos, no comparte habitación conmigo y mucho menos contigo. Y encima me he de medicar para la puta ansiedad durante dos semanas más.

Y era verdad, su madre prácticamente la había desheredado, ni la miraba a los ojos, tenía razón. Todavía me acuerdo cuan rota le dejo esa pelea en la cena de Noche Vieja. Ver como su madre echaba de su propia casa a su hija y a su novia me dolió a mí y todo

-No me interrumpas- repetí, de verdad que me sacaba de quicio su estado…- Quiero que la ciudad entera sepa lo increíblemente preciosa que eres. Que aún con toda esta mierda eres mejor que todos esos hijos de puta juntos. Que tu sonrisa sigue siendo deslumbrante. Que por mucho que te jodan, tu pelo brillará con la misma luz. Que estas por encima de ellos. Quiero que me hagas el honor de tener una cita, conmigo, esta noche. Que todos se mueran de envidia, que sepan el puto error que han cometido echándote de tus vidas. Porqué eres la que llena la mía y mis días.

-¿Sigues leyendo poesía? Cada día te superas, cada día me quitas un pedacito más de mí. –me susurró contra mi pecho. Paso un largo minuto. Yo seguía acariciándole la cabeza, ella solo suspiraba. Pero ahora sacó su cabeza escondida de entre mi pecho y me enfrentó, sus grandes ojos mirándome directamente, todavía llorosos. Me estremecí un poco. Sabía que el hecho de que su hermana hubiera sido engañada recientemente le recordaba a mi engaño.

-Quédate conmigo. –pero me perdonaba. Estaba escrito en su cara, en la forma que su corazón volvía a latir. –No es una pregunta Naoms, quédate conmigo. –su ahora cálida mirada aún fija en la mía. Un poco dubitativa por eso.

-Hoy no libro, lo sabes. Miércoles… -libraba todos los jueves, pero no los miércoles. Cada miércoles noche me venía a buscar a mi trabajo. No es que sea yo la que siempre la acuno y la reafirmo. Ella lo hacía en todo momento sin darse cuenta. Un miércoles -hará un par de semanas- llovía a mantas, a Emily le acababan de diagnosticar ansiedad, por todo lo sucedido supongo, y ella vino a buscarme al trabajo con un paraguas para que no me mojara al llegar al coche. Es como todas las veces que me destapo por pesadillas de ella dejándome, Emily simplemente me vuelve a tapar y pone mi mano en su pecho. Su calor me daba serenidad, quería a Ems a pedazos. Y ahora me pedía que me quedara. No era como si no la hubiera entendido, solo que yo también necesitaba de ella que me lo pidiera.

-Quédate conmigo. –obviando mi respuesta y repitiendo la suya –Siempre.

Entonces vi su punto. Lo rogaba de verdad.

-Para siempre-concluí esa conversación.

Pasado un cuarto de hora Emily reía, flojo pero reía al fin y al cabo. Su sonido envolvía nuestra habitación, era ronco pero a su vez harmonioso.

-Echaba aún más de menos tu risa ¿pero de que te ríes ahora?

-No te he respondido a tu apuesta propuesta para la cita de esta noche-Emily sonreía por lo bajo – ¿Tanto te distraigo?- joder, claro que me distraía.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿Pero vendrás verdad? –afloje la presión de mi brazo para verla a los ojos, pero Emily instintivamente se volvió a aferrar a mí. Supongo que aún estaba melancólica.

-No dejes de aguantarme Naoms- prácticamente implorando –por favor.

Emily se acurruco más debajo de las sabanas, contra mi pecho pero mirándome fijamente. Quería que leyera su mirada. Agradecimiento y ahora, por fin tras media hora más, serenidad. Estaba calmada. Su respiración se había vuelto acompasada. Esta vez fue ella quien se aparto de mí, aflojando el abrazo, colocó su cara frente a la mía. Sus labios rasposos por la enfermedad vírica se posaron sobre los míos. Sus manos, sujetando mis mejillas bajaron divagando por mi cuerpo, resiguiendo mis curvas hasta pararse en mis caderas. Cada célula de mi ser se estremecía a su contacto.

Emily se giró, dejándome debajo. Separo sus labios de los míos y se sentó sobre mis caderas, en mi regazo, ayudándome a incorporarme con ella. Ahora las dos sentadas apoyo su frente contra la mía y me dio un morreo con todas las de la ley. Profundizó el beso, su lengua febril no cesaba. Mientras, sus manos vagabundeaban a lo largo de mis muslos. Yo no podía hacer nada más que respirar agitadamente y sofocarme. Sonreí en su besó y con mis manos en su espalda la eché hacía atrás. Una vez estirada sobre su espalda y yo encima suyo la bese de nuevo, Emily con sus manos rápidas me agarró la camisa por los bordes y me la saco sensualmente por la cabeza, mis pechos ahora descubiertos. Paso su mano por mis pechos, resiguiendo su contorno y rozando mis pezones, ahora erectos ante su tacto.

La atmosfera había pasado de triste y espesa a jodidamente sensual.

Ahora soy yo la que le quita la camisa que usa para dormir, quedando las dos en iguales condiciones. Me acerqué para besar su cuello mientras ella estimulaba mis pezones son sus dedos. Bajó una mano agonizantemente y la situó en mi vientre, garabateando sin sentido alguno sobre mi piel y poniéndome exageradamente cachonda. Sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a mi centro. Yo besaba su punto de pulso en el cuello. Arqueó su espalda, exponiendo sus pechos, me incline y hice mi camino de besos hasta su pezón derecho, lo rodeé con la lengua y luego lamí y succioné. Se arqueó todavía más. Noté sus manos enredándose en mi pelo, aprobando mis acciones. Pero de repente se giro, quedé yo nuevamente debajo. Me beso furiosamente para después encargarse de mis pechos. Mientras succionaba mi pezón izquierdo, el derecho lo masajeaba con su mano. Sentí como con su mano libre me quitaba el culote y trazaba círculos en mi clítoris. Me convulsioné, no paraba de darme nuevas sensaciones. Su dedo juguetón no paraba de estimularme. Se alejo de mis pechos para acercarse a mi lóbulo, mordisqueándolo y susurrando:

-¿Quieres saber que haré ahora?-su voz era ronca, su mano no paraba de trazar círculos en mi clítoris y su aliento caliente chocando contra mi oído. Perdí noción de donde estaba, ahora era de Emily y de nadie más, nunca había pertenecido a nadie que no fuera ella. La boca de mi estomago empezó a notar esa sensación, yo temblaba y no lo podía evitar.

-¿Quuee-qu-que haa-haras…-largo silencio, donde solo se oían mis gemidos- Ems?

Ella seguía mordiendo mi lóbulo. –Voy a penetrarte, entraré dentro de ti en menos de…-noté como introducía un dedo y golpeaba mi punto g una vez. Yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir, noté como un segundo dedo daba con mi interior y con su pulgar volvía a rozar mi clítoris. – ¿Notas eso Naoms?- joder, ¿cómo no notarlo? –No pararé hasta que llegues.

Curvó sus dedos en mi interior y siguió con mi centro, me iba a correr en breve y ella lo sabía por lo que me pidió que abriera los ojos.

-Nai, abre los ojos. Quiero verte cuando llegues, cuando haga… – y saco su mano de mi humedad y agarro ambos lados de mi cara. Entonces –Esto- juntó su centro junto al mío y los movió al mismo ritmo, haciendo que rozasen, haciéndonos rozar. No pude aguantar más placer y empecé a convulsionarme. Me abrace a ella y la miré directa a los ojos. Me sacudió una ola de placer, Emily me sostuvo todo el tiempo que fue capaz hasta que caí sobre mi espalda y ella encima de mí.

-Quería que supieras que te lo agradezco-Emily reseguía con su índice la curvatura de mis caderas –Gracias.

Mi respiración se había suavizado. Todo y tener unas ganas desesperantes de hacerle el amor a mi chica estaba exhausta. Me había pasado toda la noche despierta, comprobando que estuviera dormida. No quería que de disculpara, así se lo hice saber.

-Ems, no agradezcas nada. No me debes nada

-Ahora si me debes algo…-dejo sonar puntos suspensivos, literalmente.

Emily nos tapó con el edredón y se acurrucó dejándose abrazar por mí. Respiró profundamente en mi pecho. Yo le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba.

-Hoy te iré a buscar al Starbucks.-trabajó en Starbucks hace 5 meses. Todo para pagarme la puta carrera de Políticas.

Sonreí y Emily conmigo –No te rías ¿estarás a las 5 lista o me harás esperar?

-Ems cariño, creo que hoy podemos hacer una excepción- mi chica ronroneó ante tal iniciativa que estaba tomando. –No pienso dejar que vengas hoy. Te necesito al cien por cien para nuestra cita, descansa. Quédate hoy en casa, yo te traigo los apuntes de Panda de la universidad.

-Naoms, deberíamos vestirnos, y tu ducharte –menuda manera la de mi novia de zanjar conversaciones "importantes".

-¿No te me unirás verdad?

Emily saltó fuera de la cama, sacó dos pastillas de sus capsulas, una para el catarro y otra para la ansiedad, y se las tomo dando un sorbo del botellín de agua para resacas que teníamos.

Me marché a ducharme. Al bajar me encontré con un café y un par de tostadas. Emily llevaba una bufanda beige suave alrededor del cuello, un jersey marrón chocolate –cómo sus ojos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante ella- y unos pitillos tejanos con unas botas bajas marrones.

-¿Naoms, me llevas a casa de JJ?-empezó mientras colgaba el teléfono-Dice que hoy también tiene clases y me puede acercar.

Finalicé mi desayuno y agarre a Emily de la mano. Al llegar a casa de JJ me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró

-Te quiero. Gracias, esta noche te espero a la salida del trabajo.

Mi novia era fantástica.

-Te esperaré, lo sabes.

-Lo sé-me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió del coche. Nos costaba demasiado despedirnos. Me costaba estar lejos de ella. Y desde que perdió, perdimos, a nuestro hijo yo tenía la necesidad de cuidarla más que nunca.

.

.

.

**~Bueno gente, ni idea de cuando subire algo mas. Tengo un monton de cosas por leer(no, no sobre skins, sobre Platón y Filosofia u.u) Asi que puede tardar mucho**

**Review(decidme que tal y que corregir!)! Motivadme vamos...**


	2. Recuerdos, malos recuerdos

-¡Emily!-JJ grita mi nombre. De hecho es un chico adorable. Él iba a ser el "tio" de nuesto hijo. No puedo permitirme llamarlo bebé, era un embrión joder, un puto embrión.

Hace dos meses ya, que perdí mi hijo. Simplemente caí, caí. Todo era genial, Naomi quería un hijo conmigo y ese día JJ me acompañaba al médico. Entramos, chequeamos la hora de la visita y subimos las escaleras, J insistía en que caminara ahora que podía. Y justo después de subir las escaleras un hombre me empujó. No recuerdo si fue queriendo o sin querer, pero caí. Me quedé inconsciente supongo. Me acuerdo de JJ pidiendo ayuda y ya está.

* * *

_*BIPBIPBIPBIP*. El puto sonido de mis constantes me despertó. Moví la cabeza lentamente, algo sujetaba mi mano así que le doy un apretón._

_-¿Ems? ¿Ems amor me oyes?-Y ahí estaba mi constante. La voz de Naomi entro directa a mi corazón. Estaba conmigo, entonces estaría bien. Solo debía abrir los ojos. Poco a poco pude enfocar a mi chica. Estaba sentada. Llevaba las gafas y tenia ojeras. Llevaba una sudadera mía que compre en Oxford. Su mano fuertemente agarraba la mía._

_-Naoms, tengo sed. ¿Qué ha pasado?-mi voz era áspera y más ronca de lo normal._

_-Estas en el hospital. Venias con JJ para saber si el embarazo evolucionaba correctamente, ¿lo recuerdas? –Asentí- Bien, pues te caíste por las escaleras y entonces…-Su voz se cortó, perdió lo que decía y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lloraba, mi Naomi estaba llorando; además se había rociado con mi perfume ¿se sentía sola? Mi estomago se encogió. ¿Qué había pasado? La necesitaba consolar, no sé qué pasaba pero así no la podía ver. Hice espacio en mi cama y subió, recostándose a mi lado, sorteando el cable del suero._

_-Eh, Naoms estoy bien-mentí. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y tenía un malestar increíble. Tenía la sensación que me habían arrancado algo de mí. Naomi se acurrucó en mí y empezó a llorar. Yo no entendí a nada, me dolía todo el cuerpo y me sentía débil. Entonces, entre lágrimas Naomi susurro –Lo hemos perdido Ems._

* * *

-¡JJ! –salude casualmente mientras bajaba del coche. Naomi arranco y se marchó.

-Acompáñame. Tengo que ir a la tienda, he roto dos aviones.

-Oh joder J. ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahora?

-Nada, nada… solo que…

-Solo que qué-oh joder me sacaba de quicio, estaba hasta los cojones de sus estupideces y sus putos aviones y sus putas manías. Puto loco.

J agachó la cabeza. Lo había vuelto a hacer; comportarme como una puta depresiva. Él no tenía la culpa.

-Lo siento JJ, ¿vamos?-ofrecí mi mano. Era él con la persona que más tiempo había pasado, salvo mi novia y mi hermana. Él era mi amigo. Me tomó la mano y me condujo a su coche. Era curioso porque todos tenían coche y yo aún conducía mi scooter, aunque ahora con la ansiedad era recomendable no hacerlo. Putos bastardos de mierda los médicos. . .

-Hoy empiezas el máster, verdad?

-Si J, hoy retomo la universidad

Había acabado mi carrera, así que después Naomi y yo decidimos tener un hijo. Al perderlo he retomado los estudios, me hacen sentir la libertad de la juventud. Era algo estúpido lo del crio, tenemos 24 años, pero ella lo quería. A veces llora, normalmente me busca y raramente no me encuentra. Pero otras veces para, se para. Ha pasado solo una vez, pero me asusté.

* * *

_Yo llegaba de la hacer la solicitud para el máster en psicología en Westminster. Al entrar en casa focalicé enseguida a Naomi en posición fetal en el rincón del recibidor. Tiré todo: chaqueta, bolso, bolsas de la compra y me agache._

_La levante del suelto y la llevé al baño, la senté en la taza mientras cogía ropa limpia esperaba que saliera agua caliente. Mi chica tenía la mirada perdida, con los brazos se abrazaba a sí misma. Primero levante sus brazos y saqué su camisa. Naomi seguía rociándose, con mi perfume, olía como yo. Era un perfume estúpido de hombre que me compre en el aeropuerto yendo a Goa. Luego le desabroche los pantalones y se los quité. Ella no se inmutaba, estaba inerte, pálida… vacía. Finalmente sin dejar de tener contacto con su cuerpo mis manos le desabrocharon el sujetador por detrás y me agaché para, suavemente, sacarles la última pieza que la cubría. Estaba desnuda delante de mí, sin llorar, ni reír, no mostraba ninguna emoción. Me aparté de ella para desvestirme yo pero sus brazos me alcanzaron._

_-NO-un grito ahogado._

_-Naoms, me voy a desvestir, solo eso –pero ella seguía asustándome, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la Naomi que estuvo conmigo en Goa._

_-Vale, está bien, pero entonces pon tus pies encima de los míos.-esa era nuestra manera de estar en contacto en los bares, yo ponía mis pies sobre los suyos. Nos mantenía en contacto físico._

_Apoye todo mi peso en sus pies y me desvestí tan rápido como pude. El agua ya salía caliente. La tome de la mano nuevamente y nos introduje en la ducha. La coloqué bajo la alcachofa. Y la abracé, más bien la sostuve ya que no correspondió el abrazo. Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó que yo hiciera lo demás. Enjabone su pelo, luego lo aclaré. Pasé la esponja por su espalda, sus brazos, sus pechos, su estómago y me agache para enjabonar sus largas piernas. No había nada sexual en ello. Luego volví a encender el agua y la deje debajo, para que el agua se llevara toda la miseria. Mientras, masajeaba su cuello y cabeza, la cual aún se encontraba en mi pecho. A medida que el agua se volvía fría salimos. La sequé, primero la cabeza y luego la espalda, los brazos, el estomago y finalmente las piernas. Levanté sus brazos e introduje mi sudadera de Oxford por su cabeza, le coloque un culotte y le puse unos calcetines gordos de esquiar que Cock se había dejado en casa. Me aparte para vestirme yo pero pasó lo mismo:_

_-NO-grito ahogado._

_-Naoms, voy a vestirme solo eso._

_-Pos tus pies en los míos-la escena se repetía, y yo seguí asustada, pero no me iba a ir. Me rompió el corazón verla así. Puse mis pies en los suyos y me coloqué su camiseta del cerdo, unos pantalones de atletismo de Thomas y unos calcetines también de Cock. Teníamos que para de hacer fiestas en casa, siempre descuidaban su ropa._

_-Está bien Naomi, vamos a cenar, son las 7 y ya es tarde. Ven, vamos._

_Mientras tiraba el arroz en el caldo Naomi se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en mis piernas. Puse dos cucharas en la olla de sopa y me agaché con ella. Las dos recostadas en los armarios de la cocina, todas las partes posibles de nuestro cuerpo tocándose. Le di de comer, estaba tan vulnerable, no pensé que llegara a esos extremos._

_-Cariño llevas dos horas ya, no hagas eso. –Asintió- Háblame._

_-No te marcharas verdad, ni dejaras que esto nos arruine verdad? –por fin habló. El punto de que solo hablara yo lo habíamos superado hacia años, ahora me lo contaba, estaba orgullosa de ello, de ella._

_-¿Es necesario que responda?-pregunta estúpida la mía, sí que lo era. –Naoms, amor, no me voy._

_-No hice nada malo, no?_

_-¿Qué pasa Naomi?_

_-¿Es culpa mía? –me pareció que se refería al beb… feto. No estaba segura de que se fuera a echar la culpa de eso también, ya que siempre se culpa por todo, pero pensaba que por eso no se la echaría. Por lo visto si lo hacía, me estremecí, no soportaba eso._

_-No. Escúchame, no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie._

_-P-pero tienes ansiedad Emily, ¿y si he sido yo la causante?-era increíble, se echaba la culpa de porque el cielo era azul si era necesario. Estúpida rubia que hasta esas cosas me tenían enamorada._

_-Cariño, llora, está bien llorar. Está bien querer ser querido._

_-No Ems, tengo que estar por ti y…_

_-No es culpa tuya, pero eso ya lo sabes cierto?_

_Me levanté y a Naomi conmigo. Dejé la sopa en el mármol. Me giré y la vi con ojos acuosos. Finalmente estaba dejando salir todo de su pecho. Esperaba estar preparada para ello._

_-No quiero perderte a ti también. Yo solo, ya perdí a mi padre cuando era pequeña y ahora… bueno ahora hemos perdido un sueño Ems, no te puedo perder a ti también- su voz de quebró un par de veces, y cuando acabo su discurso empezó a temblar. Odiaba ser tan bajita, ahora que era ella quien necesitaba ser reafirmada era yo la que estaba siéndolo, físicamente en el abrazo. Salté y me senté en el mármol. Ahora ella podía apoyar todo su cuerpo en mí. Sollozaba muy flojo. La abracé y protegí toda la superficie de su cuerpo que fui capaz. Sus manos se pegaron contra su cuerpo dejándose defender por el mío, agarró mi camisa y enterró su cara; podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi pecho. Lloró durante mucho rato, no recuerdo bien cuanto._

_Cuando su cuerpo ya no temblaba respiro profundamente –Estoy agotada – sus ojos estaban secos ahora, pero aún rojos. Tenía el rímel corrido. Me partía el alma. Rodeé su cuerpo con el mío y nos dirigí hacía la habitación. Esa noche durmió mal. Lo sé, siempre se hace la fuerte pero temblaba en mis brazos. Por la mañana estaba despejada, menos nublada. Le propuse un juego, una lista de "quehaceres". Le gusto la idea, elaboramos esa lista y yo la pegue en la nevera. Ahora siempre está ahí y tachamos todo lo que podemos._

* * *

-¡Emily, ya hemos llegado, va!

Giré sobre mis talones. Todo el campus seguía igual. Respire, el aire me lleno los pulmones de frescura, un nuevo comienzo pensé.

-¿Emily, Emily, todo bien si?-J ya se estaba bloqueando, sé que me había pasado con él, no era su culpa. Le cogí de la mano.

-Vamos J, te invito a almorzar.

-Pero ya he almorzado y tu seguro que también con Naomi…

-Repetiremos, me apetece un chocolate caliente.

Al entrar en el bar me fijé que sus ojos focalizaron a una chica, qué para qué engañarnos, los míos también.

-J, que tienes novia por el amor de dios…

-Lo mejor son los shorts que lleva, verdad?-JJ llevaba toda la razón, pero que culo le hacían. Lástima que el de Naomi fuera mejor.

-Oh joder J cuánta razón, pero tenemos novias, las queremos y…–el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué aún estás con Lara verdad? –no podía juntarse tanta mala suerte en un metro cuadrado, por Dios que era JJ, que él tenía surte en todo.

-Sí, sí. Es solo que es su aniversario y no sé que comprarle… ¿Qué os gusta a las chicas? ¿Flores, bombones? Ella necesita recambios para Albert.

-A mí me gusta follar. –JJ puso los ojos en blanco, le había incomodado –Pero también me gustan los conciertos, los paseos y las citas románticas. ¿Qué quieres regalarle?

Estábamos ambos sentados; yo con una taza de chocolate caliente, él con zumo de mango. Las clases empezaban en poco más de una hora. Al acabarlas haría el papeleo de las materias a las que me apuntaría. Por ahora podía estar con mi amigo.

-¿Qué se le regala a las mujeres Emily? Sois muy complicadas, me volvéis loco. –No pude más que reírme.

-J no es para tanto –logre hablar entre carcajadas. Me acorde que yo había reservado un tour nuevamente en Oxford para la semana próxima para mi chica y yo. J podía darle un buen uso, estaba segura.

-No sé qué hacer, de verdad. Atormentáis más que Keiran… -El pobre chico seguía a lo suyo. Saqué de mi bolso dos acreditaciones y las puse encima de la mesa.

-Compre esto para Naomi y para mí. Ya sabes que me enamore de Oxford. Pensar que toda la vida veraneaba a 100millas de ahí. Bueno, he pensado que podrías usarlo si quieres… -esa era mi forma de pedirle disculpas por toda mi actitud para con el des de… bien des de lo sucedido. –Quería agradecerte todo J, sabes que lo siento

-¿P-pero Emily es para ti y tu novia porqué tendía que usarlo yo? –obvió mis disculpas. Muy noble por su parte de hecho.

-J, tómalo. Ya me devolverás a favor. Me dijiste que tu tío tenía una avioneta. –el chico pareció coger la indirecta al vuelto.

-¡Es verdad! Pensé en llevar a Lara pero tiene miedo a las alturas, lleva tú a Naomi. –me eché a reír. Este chico es un amor.

-Te lo agradezco, pero aún no me has dicho porque te gusta la chica sentada dos mesas atrás.-entablé un nuevo tema esperando que se aireara.

-Aún que no lo vea.

-Veamos-corregí a mi amigo.

-Eso, aunque no lo veamos, seguro que tiene unos pechos bonitos, y los pezones también seguro. ¿Sabes que me gusta de ti Emily? –Pero realmente sabe como asustarme.

-Que eres una chica, que puedo hablar contigo de chicas y que eres tú, que no eres Cook.

-Si J, soy chica. Seguro que a mí también me gustarían los pezones de esa chica. Pero quiero los de Naomi.

-A mí me gustan los de Lara, me gusta como da de mamar a Albert y… -se dio cuenta que eso era lo que yo busqué meses atrás. –Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. Lo siento, lo siento.

-Tranquilo –mi voz se torno ronca –lo sé J, no pasa nada. A mí me gusta como se recoge el pelo en un moño y como le quedan sus gafas de pasta negras para leer. –una sensación de vació nació en mi estomago, como si me arrancaran algo de mí; me abracé a mi misma para eliminar esa horrible sensación y me centre en algo realmente bueno. –Sobre todo amo su manera de cocinar con _solo _el devantal.

-A mí también me cocina solo con devantal

JJ y yo seguimos hablando de nuestras novias, me sentía bien con él. Podía ser yo sin miedo a nada. Las clases pasaron a un ritmo normal. Al finalizarlas JJ me esperaba dónde habíamos aparcado. Sostenía una taza de té y un paquete de_ Garibaldis_.

-Tendrías que tener algo en el estomago. Antes de tomas pastillas los médicos recomiendan tener un mínimo de defensas y así poder ingerirlas bien porqué… –Me bebí el té y engullí tres galletas.

-Bien, ¿vamos a la consulta?

Me acompaño a la visita. Hoy recogía mí último pote de pastillitas para el ansiedad. En realidad me dijeron que progresaba adecuadamente. Después de un aborto no provocado era normal tener depresiones o ansiedad. No sabían que era pero para la situación estaba bastante bien. Yo sí lo sabía, mi remedio se llama Naomi. Si ellos supieran cuán ha hecho la rubia por mí. Me preparaba té y me arropaba por las noches. Compraba fresas y chocolate desecho luego... Me sonrojé al pensar lo que hacíamos, JJ lo notó. Volvíamos en coche de la clínica hacia casa, recibí un mensaje a Naomi.

**[Como ha ido todo? Siento no haber ido. Te quiero**** 3]**

Esta era la única vez que no había venido. La perdono, yo también la quiero.

**[Cariño, todo está perfecto **** La cita de esta noche la organizo yo. Lo siento,xP]**

Enseguida recibí respuesta. Mi móvil vibró.

**[Perra, déjame llevarte dónde YO tengo planeado. Salgo en 30min, .]**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, que dulce llegaba a ser. Ya hablaría con el tío de JJ otra vez, pero yo iba a llevar a mi novia en avioneta.

**[Está bien, todo a tu cargo. Sorpréndeme Campbell. Te veo en 30min,=P 3]**

JJ me dejó en casa.

-¡Emily –JJ me gritó, yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta azul con la llave –no sé cómo funciona lo del tour!

-Te llamaré mañana por la noche para darte los detalles del tour. No le digas a Naomi que te lo di. Adiós.

Entre con prisas, tiré la bolsa de la universidad. Removí entre la mierda del salón para encontrar el paraguas y los guantes; el frio podía conmigo. Agarré el abrigo de mi chica y salí disparada a _Starbuks._

Eran en punto. Entre y ordené un _Latte_. Encendí el _iPod._ Tras tres canciones tarareadas entre ruido de máquinas de café una chica rubia se acerco a mi mesa, se sentó enfrente mío.

-Hola preciosa. Me estaba preguntando –oh, esa era nuestra escena de coqueteo que más citábamos –mientras te miraba de dónde podrías venir. –Yo me sabía de memoria cual era mi línea ahora.

-Adivina –sus cejas de alzaron con una expresión de flirteo provocándome una risa que ahogue llevándome la mano a la boca.

-No sé, el cielo. –ella se unió a mis carcajadas. Se levantó y ofreció su mano. Yo le tendí su abrigo. Salimos, paseando hacía casa. Sus manos cubiertas por los guantes.

-Quítatelos, me gusta tener tu mano en la mía –refunfuñé, haciendo falsos pucheros.

-Eres adorable, pero tengo frio vamos.

La agarré de la cintura y provoque que se para en seco. Mis manos bajaron por su cintura hasta sus manos, saqué un solo guante lo más pasionalmente que fui capaz. Luego con mi pulgar reseguí sus líneas en la palma y finalmente la cubrí con la mía.

-Tus manos, también son mías Naomi.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo frio.

-Yo te las caliento.

-Tú me calientas.

-¿En el mal sentido? –otra vez fingí decepción en mi tono de voz.

-Tú me provocas Fitch. –sonreí, le di un rápido beso en los labios. –Así que hoy has ido a la clínica…

-Señora Campbell.

-Señorita –su voz es profunda, me corrige a regaña dientes. Me río.

-Todo ha ido bien –mientras le cuento todas las hazañas del día llegamos a casa. Naomi abre la puerta y se deshace de todos los artículos de ropa que lleva encima, quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Me voy a duchar, deberías unírteme. –dirigí una mirada a sus ojos, ahora profundos. Lancé mis cosas junto a las de ella. Yo no era de esas que deja a su novia la difícil tarea de enjabonarse sola, jamás.

Abrí la puerta, se oía el ruido del agua caer y… ¿gemidos? Corrí la cortina y pude ver a Naomi masturbándose. Esa era la segunda vista más maravillosa del mundo, la primera era cuando yo provocaba esa cara en ella. Naomi me oyó y se giro, sonrió.

-Te dije que te unieras, has tardado demasiado –su índice estaba sumergido en su sexo moviéndose febrilmente. Entré en la ducha y seguí contemplando. Su mano no paraba, de vez en cuando temblaba. Esa imagen me estaba poniendo a mil. Sus pezones estaban erectos y su respiración era errática.

-Emily por favor, no dejes que lo haga yo-y su voz implorante. La abracé por la cintura, apartando la mano de su coño y la conduje al mío. Paseé su mano por mis pliegues, que notara cuán húmeda estaba, cuanto me provocaba. Ella estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados pero a su vez movía la mano por mi clítoris como si fuera el suyo. Besé su cuello, provoqué que se arqueara, fui trazando un camino de besos húmedos hasta sus pechos. Primero los bese, luego los mordisqueé y finalmente succioné sus pezones. Naomi ya había dejado de jugar con mi clítoris para estimular el suyo. Susurraba una y otra vez mi nombre acompañado de la frase "dentro de mí ya" me parecía la frase más bonita del mundo en ese mismo momento. Me agache quedando de rodillas. Aparté su mano nuevamente, ahora reposaba en mi pelo. Paseé la lengua por sus pliegues, notaba que Naomi estaba sufriendo y mucho. Temblaba y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Mi lengua finalmente rodeó su clítoris. Lo mordisqueé muy suavemente y luego lo bese para luego succionarlo. Ahora entre un dedo en ella. Ya estaba. Impactando en su interior mientras seguía lamiendo su exterior hasta que note como sus pareces de contraían. Curvé los dedos una vez, tembló; dos veces, gimió; tres veces, gritó –Emily acaba ya, fóllame–. Gimió bastante fuerte llegando al orgasmo y luego se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y me susurro:

-Te quiero –apoyo su cabeza en mi cintura. Yo estaba de pie acariciando su cabello mientras se calmaba.

Dejé que se duchara sola. Pero antes de salir me di cuenta del amargo silencio en el que se había sumergido. Le recite un verso de poesía

-Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubiesen volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Cerré la puerta y la deje en sus pensamientos. De mi chica me gustaba todo, y lo que no me gustaba me enamoraba. Hacía días que yo pensaba en hacer las cosas bien… Nos precipitamos, el amor nos venía grande, mentira… nuestro amor nos venía grande. A veces se me olvidaba cómo expresarlo. Supongo que precipitándome no fue buena idea. Pero ahora sabía lo que quería. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Primero jugar a lo que juegan los amantes para luego enamorarla más. La quería conmigo, la amaba siempre.

Mientras me perdía en mi debate interno me enfundé en mi _outfit_ para la cita. Una cita. Me volvía a sentir cómo una adolescente. Qué tendría pensado Campbell?

.

.

.

**El próximo capútlo, la cita y depende cómo lo vea, el rulo en avioneta =P**

**Perdon, perdon perdon. Lo siento muchísimo! Es que no voy nada convencida con esta história. No me gusta la trama, muy inveosímil, y la muevo muy a poco a poco. De todas maneras no durarás más que un par de capitulos más. Estoy escriviendo algo diferente y mucho más alegre. Paciencia, estoy en época de examenes. Y lo siento de nuevo... sugerirme algo para mejorar el fic.**

**Suerte y.. ¿review? 3**


	3. Embriaguez constante

A/N: Agradeceria en el alma que me dijerais que hacer. Tanrdo tanto en actualizar porque resulta que tengo vida escolar qu emantener y hasta ahora no eh acabado las pruebas para la univesidad. ademas de dos viages que me he hecho (H) no no engañemos. Anyway, tengo muchisimas dudas con el capitulo, la historia empieza a gustarme pero nose como dirijirlo. Ya se que tardo mucho y es molesto pero sin ayuda nose como hacerlo. Porfavor aconsejarme u.u Que PoV prefieren, Naomi o Emily?

Es un capitulo corto para lo largos que los hagos, esta a medio acabar pero ya hace mucho qu eno actualizo y los reviews de "actualiza" me ofuscan. Asi que sin mas demora otro cap más.

(Emily PoV)

**Ebriaguez constante.**

¿Quizá el lago? No, no, demasiado típico tópico… Un restaurante elegante, seguro. No, no pero que me digo que hablamos de Naomi. ¿Qué coño tenía pensado? Conociendola quizás me hacia apuntarme a un voluntariado o yo que se… Parezco estúpida si es imposible que a las 8 de la noche me lleve a hacer tan sandez.

-Joder Campell, que coño tienes preparado?- y esplote ya muerta de curiosidad.

-Un secreto hace a una mujer mujer.

-No, si encima vas de re sabidilla, no te digo.- decía mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en mi ombro. Estavamos en un taxi, en un puto taxi con un puto taxista que había permitido que la increíble de mi novia me vendara los ojos ¿era eso legal?

-Creo que estamos llegando, no crees cariño? –aprovechaba porqué sabía que yo no venia nada..

-¿Te crees muy lista verdad haciéndote la interesante y misteriosa?-todo y parecer molesta no lo estaba, en absoluto. Estaba encantada de tener los ojos vendados, su mano entrelazada en la mia y su cabeza en mi hombro. El coche pasaba ahora por un adoquinado, lo notaba. Unos 15 minutos, o eso calculé yo, después el automóvil paro. Naomi abrió la puerta, o supongo que era ella al fin y al cabo. Me dio la mano y me guio por lo que suponía que era el casco antiguo de Londres, me encantaban esas calles y ese olor. Esa mezcla entre "fish'n'chips" y aceite requemado de los kebabs, era tan juvenil, no puedo explicarlo. Es ese olor que te transporta a todas las locuras que hacíamos hace un par de años, las noches locas en conciertos de grupos desconocidos, la recolecta de_ flyers_ para entrar gratis a cualquier lugar o los helados robados de los puestos. Era un olor pegajoso y quizás apestoso para otras personas pero para mí era como un soplo de aire freso de volver a los clásicos, era mi renacimiento, mi Venus personalizada de Botticelli.

Naomi correteaba por las calles empujando personas, ya que no me supongo otra manera de abrir paso por ahí, y me daba la mano. Era curioso que mi miedo fuera ausente. Me sentía segura, hacia tanto que no me sentía así.

-Bien Emily, ya estamos, para de quejarte ya ¿quieres?-y su voz rompió todos mis pensamientos. Sus manos ágiles rozaron mis mejillas y me desataron el nudo en la nuca.

Estavamos ante el _Hammersmith Apollo_, una de las salas de conciertos más míticas de Londres, en el oeste. Joder que lista era mi chica, me había engañado. Mi corazón se encogió un poquito más, lloraría si me lo pidiera. Cada detalle suyo me conquistaba un poco más.

-¿Por-por-por qué aquí? –soné emocionada y llena de ilusión

-Porqué el grupo de Freddie hacer un tributo a Fleetwood Mac y quiero bailar contigo la canción Songbird en directo- me respondio Naomi sincera, tan sincera que volvería a llorar.

-Eres preciosa. Te diria tant.. no, no, te daría todo.. No tampoco, no sé qué decir es sólo que... – me sentía tan fácil emocionable ahora. Sus brazos me rodearon la espalda y escondí mi cara en su pecho – te quiero.

-Shh, vamos Ems esto es para disfrutar vale? – me beso el cabello y con su dedo meñique levanto mi barbilla –Sonrie, vamos a comernos la noche, que me dices?

No respondi nada, le di la mano y la arrastré hasta dentro. Una vez en cubierto surgieron varias iniciativas.

-Naoms iré a pedirnos algo a la barra, vienes?

-Oh, no, no. Me voy a ver a Freddie, Effy estará nerviosa seguramente. Si te sirve Cook pídele hums, que me sorprenda eso! ¿Te veo ahora?

-Me ves ahora. –y su presencia se marcho hacia el escenario aún vacio. El lugar estaba bastante vacio, era una sala anexa. Aún así, estaba enamorada del lugar, más que nada por los recuerdos. Me acerque a la barra.

-Hey! –estire el brazo y apoye todo mi cuerpo en la barra. Apareció, como no, Cook. Su empleo alli era solo por enchufe cuando Freddie tocaba con sus amigos de trabajo. No fue a la universidad, pero abrió hace un par de años una empresa que vendía... ¿servicios? Bueno digámoslo juguetes sexuales, por internet y la verdad es que triunfaba, quien lo iba a decir.

-Emiliooo hombre! Cuanto tiempo, cómo estás? –supongo que debió ver mi expresión caerse en mil pedazos porqué enseguida rectifico – Bueno quiero decir, ya sé que... Cookie lo siente, te sirvo?

-Está bien Cook, no pasa nada. Si de hecho si, Naomi quiere que la sorprendas, a mí prepárame una vodka lima y... ¿os queda algo de comer? –mi estomago rugía, me entraba mucho hambre cuando estaba nerviosa.

Cook, detrás de la barra se paseaba con distintas botellas y una sonrisa. –Emily sólo queda _quiche _de cuando ha cenado la banda. ¿Te sirve?

-Me sirve –dije ya desesperada por tener algo en mi estomago. – ¿Cook cómo lo llevas esto de la soltería? –El moreno había estado saliendo con una chica por casi 4 meses, todo un record en el, lo notaba ligeramente afectado, pero no demasiado ya se sabe que Cook es Cook.

-Pues a Charlotte se le acabo el Erasmus en Londres y no quiso alargarlo más. Dice que lo bueno no se puede estropear por hacerle un sobreuso o una de esas gilipolleces… Así que ahora estoy libre para volver a comerme todos los coños por aquí eh!

-Tu tan elegante siempre.

Estuvimos charlando un rato. Sobre Charlotte y su relación. La chica estudiaba literatura feminista. No era una chica de ataduras pero por lo visto había prometido volver, enviar un ticket a Cook de ida a la Provenza o algo así. Si no tuviera a Naomi creería que Cook tiene suerte, pero ahora sé lo que es tener suerte de verdad.

-Hombretón –dije bromeando un poco– me voy a buscar a mi chica. Ya sabes, a follarla hasta que quede sin aliento.

-¿Y no le llevas la bebida?

-Hostias si, la bebida.

Me paseé de la barra hasta el escenario, vacio, ni rastro de nadie. Me supuse que estaban detrás, en el backstage. Como si se creyeran estrellas importantes. Al entrar en la sala focalicé a tres chicos sentados en un sofá, Paul Petter y Freddie, el batería el bajo y el guitarra. Naomi estaba sentada sobre el regazo de un cuarto chico, en una silla apartada, Victor, era estudiante con ella en Goldsmith pero se unió al grupo como cantante hacia un par de meses gracias a Naomi. La sala estaba mal decorada, tenía tres posters, uno de Sex Pistols y dos de The Police. Un sofá y apenas 4 sillas alrededor de una mesa llena de partituras y un cenicero rodeado de latas vacías de cerveza. Me acerqué saludando con la mano y dejé la quiche en la mesa.

-Hola chicos.-todos me saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguieron discutiendo sobre qué orden seguirían para tocar las canciones.

-Naomi, Cook decide no sorprenderte más des de que no aprecias su esfuerzo, te manda una cerveza y que des gracias que te la da fría. –la informe casualmente mientras Paul se levantaba a saludarme.

-He oído que vuelves a Westminster. ¿Quieres ayuda con psicología? –Paul era un chico rubio, de pelo largo y extremadamente gay. Si ambos fuéramos heteros estaríamos juntos, y eso era un secreto a voces.

-Prefiero ayuda en la fiesta.

-Oh Emily, eso no se pregunta. Ansio volver al Soho contigo!

-A mi chica no me la corrompas más eh Paul –saltó Naomi sobre Victor. Victor era el chico que estudiaba con Naomi ciencias políticas. Era moreno y alto, el típico prototipo de príncipe azul. Si no fuera por él no conocería a Paul. Porqué por muy extremadamente machote que fuera Victor estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado, y eso le quitaba todo el posado de hombretón.

Naomi se levanto y me rodeo con sus brazos. –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Una quiche ahora? Hemos cenado hace poco. Bueno cenado tampoco era un barril de palomitas mientras me vestía pero... Sé que cuando comes es por qué estás nerviosa.

-Si como es porque soy humana Naomi, y tengo hambre. Pero sí, estoy nerviosa. –Dije avergonzada y hundiendo my cabeza en su pecho. –Es que me sabe mal haberte privado de todo esto los últimos meses.

-Hey, shht está bien. No volvamos ahí vale? Vamos, comete la quiche que luego te invito a un kebab al salir.

-Y para de ligotear con Victor.

-Y tú para de flirtear con Paul.

De fondo estaba Paul cogiendo de la mano a Victor arrastrándolo al baño y besándole el cuello, mordiéndole más bien. Eran una pareja entrañable. Si no estuviera con Naomi los envidiaría, pero teniéndola se que eran una vasta imitación de nosotras.

Las conversas fluían. Las cervezas se vaciaban. Los acordes empezaron a sonar a modo de ensayo. Mientras Victor y Naomi liaban un porro Paul y yo diseccionamos el último libro leído, Cumbres Borrascosas. Era una especia de tradición, leer libros al mismo tiempo y comentarlos.

Cook entro abalanzándose sobre Freddie. –Treinta minutos y abrimos puertas, no es más que una sala de conciertos, no penséis qué vais al estrellazgo. –sentenció Cook.

La tarde-noche paso normal. Tocaron varias canciones. Volví a sonreír. Sonreía de verdad, cada vez que Cook nos abrazaba y susurraba guarradas. Cuando Paul nos traía cervezas porque invitaba sin más, porque iba borracho. Sonreía cuando la mano de Naomi cubría mi mejilla y me besaba la otra. Sonreía y en mis ojos se reflejaba. Y todo esto lo sé porque Naomi se encargaba que lo supiera. Con cada beso, con cada roce de manos y con cada suspiro.

Baile un rato hasta que oir _Songbird_. Naomi me agarró hasta el centro de la pista.

-¿Serías mía si te lo pidiera? –no acabé de descifrar lo que quiso decir mi chica con esa pregunta, supongo que lo había obviado siempre. Me rodeo con sus brazos para bailar, más bien balancearnos.

-Soy tuya. Soy toda tuya. Des de siempre.

Su olor a tabaco y perfume inundo mis sentidos. Me emborracharía de Naomi.

_And I love you I love you I love you, like never before._

Ya vivía ebria de azul mar, de rubio ahora casi cobalto, ebria de Naomi.

.

.

.

_Esto es por el momento, toda la siguiente escena sera en un luga sólo para ellas y estarán solas. Lo siento pero me enamorado de la pareja Paul-Victor *_* quizsa aparecen más. ya la tengo pensada y medio escrita la siguiente parte._

_Sugerencias o cualquier cosa? Review porfavor. mi correo est aen el eprfil, escrividme si algo esta mal o lo que sea._


End file.
